The present invention relates to sporting goods and more particularly to an improved golf club.
The history of golf likely goes back to the cave man who swung a hunting club at a stone lying on the ground and decided that his hunting skills might be improved if he practiced hitting such stones. Today, however, golf is a highly sophisticated sport in which much skill may be developed.
Golf is a sport that is highly enjoyable to the expert, as well as the beginner. Both the expert and the beginner, however, experience the frustration of the curving golf ball. The ball is said to hook when the golf ball is struck by a right-handed golfer and curves to the left during flight. On the other hand, the ball is said to slice if the same golfer strikes the ball and it curves to the right. In the past much effort has been expended in order to overcome the hook or slice. For example, grips have been designed to remind the golfer that the club must be held properly to strike the ball properly. In other words, the ball must be struck such that the club face is neither excessively open (which produces a slice) or excessively closed (which produces a hook). Effort has been expended through lessons and various types of apparatus to teach the golfer proper stance and proper swing. In spite of such effort, the hook and slice continue to bother many golfers in varying degrees.
The present invention provides an improved golf club that substantially reduces or eliminates the problem of the hook or slice for most golfers.